Students, among others, often need additional temporary desk space. Far too often one sees people taking an examination with test paper occupying an arm rest/desk, with a calculator balanced on a knee and coffee cup on the floor. Room size considerations usually prevent the purchase and permanent use of larger desks. There is, therefore, a need for a portable device that can be temporarily appended to the surface of desk in order to extend the surface thereof.